The Proper Surprise Ending
by Ponygirl7
Summary: Admit it: you wept at the end of 'Prince Caspian'. No good author or even movie script writer should do that to you! Therefore, I have, aside from adding in a few never-before-seen Caspian-Susan moments, given you the ending you all deserve. I absolutely detest anything but happy endings! I do hope you enjoy my version of the story. Please review...I really appreciate it. Thanks!


The Proper Surprise Ending…..A Prince Caspian Fanfiction

"Destier has always served me well," Caspian said, patting the horse's gleaming shoulder and looking up at Susan, whose pale blue eyes were illuminated by the flames that flickered in the tunnel. "You are in good hands."

"Or hoofs," Lucy added with an amused smile. Caspian had almost forgotten about Susan's little sister, who sat behind her. He gave her a somewhat bleak smile, then turned back to Susan. "Good luck," he told her, knowing that she would need it. He felt wretched. What if something happened to her? What if she was captured? What if she—no, he could not dwell on such thoughts. She would be safe, she _must_ be. "Thanks," Susan replied softly.

Caspian had an idea. He produced an ivory horn with a chiseled roaring lion's face etched into it. "Maybe it's time you had this back," he said, holding it out to Susan. "Why don't you hold onto it? You might need to call me again." She returned warmly, her eyes dancing. She nudged the horse into a trot, and rode off with her sister. Caspian watched wistfully as she faded into the foliage, her long wavy brown tresses floating out behind her.

Once they were out of earshot, Lucy, who had been observing this whole thing rather silently, giggled. "You might need to call me again?" she repeated significantly. She couldn't help but tease her older sister, who had always scoffed at the idea of romance. "Oh, shut up." Susan dismissed the words with a roll of her eyes, but inside her heart was fluttering.

They were cantering now, Destier's sure hoofs landing lightly on the crackling fallen leaves. The forest was still and quiet…almost _too_ quiet. But then something caught Lucy's eye.

 _Telmarines_.

The men rode dark horses, clad in heavy dark gray armor. "They've seen us!" Lucy said urgently to her sister. Susan halted their steed, then leapt off. "What are you doing?" Lucy asked frantically. "I'm sorry, Lu," Susan bore a pained look. Her voice was strained. "It looks like you'll be going alone after all." Lucy wanted to argue, but she knew better than to question her sister. She prodded Destier into a canter, and with one nervous glance back at her sister, rode off.

Susan turned to the group of Telmarines who surrounded her and squared her jaw. With lightning speed, she let an arrow fly swift and sure at one soldier's chest, then another, then another. A surge of energy rushed upon her as she fended them off. All of a sudden, she was knocked down from behind. She tumbled to the ground, the breath knocked out of her. She was helpless, about to be killed. The Telmarine raised his sword, and Susan waited for the deadly blow…

The Telmarine fell over, dead. Caspian sat on a horse behind him, a grim look on his face, his sword drawn. He sheathed the saber, and held out his hand to the shocked Susan. "Are you sure you won't be needing that horn?" he said, a hint of a smile now playing around his lips. Susan took his hand with a grateful, relieved expression and he lifted her up onto his steed. She sat behind him, and wrapped her arms around his torso for stability. "Thank you," she sighed into his ear.

Caspian breathed a sigh of relief himself, and let his horse walk. "I just wish I'd been there earlier," he muttered. Susan frowned, and said in a mock haughty voice, "I had everything under control until just a moment ago, prince. Do you doubt my skill?" he laughed. It felt good to laugh. "No, of course not, my queen." He insisted. "I'm just glad you're safe." Susan allowed herself a little smile. "Me too." She whispered. Then, moved by some sudden impulse, she planted a soft kiss on his cheek. Then she rested her chin on Caspian's shoulder and laid her head against his as they rode off into the forest.

When they reached the battlegrounds, they saw Peter dueling with Miraz, Caspian's uncle. Susan's heart wrenched seeing her brother bloody and beaten, but he seemed to be holding his own. She caught Peter's eyes for a fleeting moment, and saw how tired he was, how his energy was draining. Miraz and Peter exchanged words, and then paused for a respite. Peter limped back to the Narnians. Caspian dismounted, and then helped Susan down like a good gentleman.

Peter was breathing hard. "Lucy…" was all he managed. Susan gave him a reassuring glance. "She got through…with a little help," she looked significantly at Caspian, who stood nearby. "Thanks," Peter wiped his sweat-beaded brow with a grateful look towards Caspian. "Well, you are busy," Caspian shrugged it off. Susan studied that shy, endearing face. How was it that he could be so sweet and modest, and also so brave and bold in battle? Wait—what was she thinking? He was a good friend, and nothing more. A _very_ good friend…

Peter's words brought her back to reality—or, at least, Narnian reality. "Better get up there, just in case," he gestured back to the Narnian outpost. "I don't expect the Telmarines will keep their word." Susan gave Peter a fervent hug. She would _not_ lose her brother. Peter winced. "Sorry," Susan apologized, stepping back. "It's all right," Peter said with a rueful grin. "Take care," Susan said in an anxious, motherly tone. Edmund, who'd been standing by silently until now, spoke up. "Keep smiling," he told Peter. Susan knew that Edmund was just as worried as she was. Peter stood and raised his sword, a brave effort of a smile plastered on his face. A great bellow of a cheer erupted from the Narnians.

Susan knew she should go prepare for battle; the Telmarines, as Peter said, surely would not keep their word. Even if Peter won, no doubt they would attack, dishonoring their vow. Susan forced herself to turn from her brother, and began to walk away. Her eyes flitted towards Caspian. She wanted to say something, in case, well, in case something went wrong in the battle. But no words came out. He gave her an encouraging smile, and squeezed her hand comfortingly as she passed by. Susan hurried off, her fair cheeks a rosy color.

By the time she reached her perch on the outpost, bow drawn, she saw that Miraz was kneeling before Peter. What was going on? At least Peter wasn't hurt…then to her surprise, Peter handed the sword poised over Miraz's head to Caspian. She watched Caspian raise the sword high in the air. The whole of Narnia seemed to stand still, hushed in breathless anticipation. The very wind was suspended in animation.

"Perhaps I was wrong," Miraz muttered. "It seems you have the makings of a good Telmarine king after all." Caspian's hands quivered on the hilt of the sword. Time seemed to slow down. If he brought this blade down on his uncle's neck, Narnia would be free…but Caspian would be doing exactly what Miraz would have done, with no regard for justice or life. Part of Caspian was raging, casting up to him all the times his uncle had snubbed him, alienated him, even attempted to murder him. Why shouldn't this wretch of an uncle die? But another part of Caspian warned against it. In killing Miraz, he would be as cold and ruthless as Miraz himself. And he did _not_ want to become that kind of a leader. Caspian's thoughts flew to Susan, sweet, gentle Susan, and he knew what to do.

Caspian shouted, releasing all the hatred that was urging him to do wrong, and slammed the blade down…into the ground. "Not one like you." He said, all the hate and anguish flying out. "Keep your life, but I am giving the Narnians back their kingdom." He turned on his heel and walked away, a deafening cheer bursting from the mouths and muzzles of the Narnians. He dared to look up atop the outpost, where Susan stood. She gave him a smile, and even from there he could see the approving pride shining in her eyes.

Moving forward….

Caspian jogged down the stairs two at a time, his heart light. After the grueling battle with the Telmarines, Narnia was free at last. While he, all the Narnians, and Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy had fought well and valiantly, they owed their victory to one greater than they: Aslan. The mighty lion was truly the victor. Caspian spotted him immediately, walking the palace with Peter and Susan. How delicate and celestial she looked in that pale blue dress, how she almost floated when she walked. Caspian felt he could watch her all day, but he strode forward.

Aslan turned to study him, and Peter and Susan did likewise. Were those hints of tears he detected in Susan's eyes? "We are ready," Caspian said. "Everyone has assembled." He spoke to Aslan, yet his eyes lingered on Susan. Susan couldn't help but notice how confident Caspian looked now, how his dark eyes, always soft and gentle, were now fueled not only by kindness but also by wisdom and courage. He would make a fine king of Narnia. But, oh! What Aslan had just told her snuck back into her thoughts, and her heart stopped. She hadn't even considered this. Oh, what agony she felt! But she must not show it.

She followed Aslan, Peter, and Caspian outside the castle, where all the Telmarines and Narnians alike were gathered. "Narnia belongs to the Narnians just as it does any man," Caspian began, his voice resonating, strong and sure. "Any Telmarines who want to stay and live in peace are welcome to. And for any of you who wish, Aslan will return you to the home of our forefathers." A voice pierced out, "It has been generations since we left Telmar," it said. Aslan stepped forward. "We are not referring to Telmar. Your ancestors were sea-faring brigands, pirates run aground on an island. There they found a cave, a rare chasm that brought them here from their world, the same world as our kings and queens. It is to that island I can return you. It is a good place for any who wish to make a new start."

A few Telmarines volunteered. Aslan breathed on them. A large tree began to turn, twisting until a shimmering doorway appeared. The volunteers ventured through…and disappeared. Caspian watched, but somehow his ears did not hear what was going on, until Peter declared, "We'll go." Caspian's breath caught in his throat. Edmund voiced his thoughts. "We will?" he squeaked. "Come on. Our time's up." Peter replied, walking over to Caspian. He held out his sword. "After all, we're not really needed here anymore." Caspian accepted the sword. "I will look after it until your return," he promised.

Susan's soft voice broke in. "I'm afraid that's just it," she said quietly, eyes fixed on Caspian's. "We're not coming back." Caspian's world seemed falling down around him. "We're not?" Lucy's voice echoed in his thoughts. "You two are," Peter replied, looking towards Edmund and Lucy. "At least, I think he means you two." Lucy turned pleadingly to Aslan. "But why? Did they do something wrong?" Caspian waited for the answer. "Quite the opposite, dear one. But all things have their time. Your brother and sister have learned what they can from this world. Now it's time for them to live in their own."

Peter tried for a smile. "It's all right, Lu. It's not how I thought it would be, but it's all right. One day you'll see too. Come on." Lucy seemed on the brink of tears. Caspian wasn't too far from it himself. Susan approached Caspian, now not meeting his eyes. "I'm glad I came back," she almost choked on the words. Caspian swallowed hard. "I wish we'd had more time together." He whispered. "It never would have worked anyway," Susan said. "Why not?" Caspian wanted to know. "I am 1300 years older than you," Susan reminded him, trying to grin. She began to walk away, and Caspian could feel his heart being pulled out by the roots.

Then Susan turned swiftly and rushed back to Caspian. She pressed her lips to his, and Caspian wished the moment could never end. Now he was feeling all that he could never have, all that he could never be. When Susan pulled away, tears formed in both their eyes. Caspian enveloped her passionately in his arms, holding her tight, never wanting to let go. Susan cried fiercely and silently on his shoulder, gripping him desperately. She would not leave him, she could not.

At last, he released her, and looked deep into her blue eyes, glistening from tears. "I cannot see you go," he said in what was barely a whisper. "But I _must_." She replied, the words nearly killing her. Caspian took a breath. "If you must go, then so will I." he turned to Aslan. "You would give up the crown and all the power that accompanies it and enter another world, solely for love?" the lion asked. Caspian bowed his head. "Yes, my lord."

"Then you have my blessing," the lion answered, his eyes shining warmly. "Go, and know that I am always with you. Forever." Peter, Edmund, and Lucy stepped into the portal, vanishing from sight. Caspian turned to Susan, whose eyes now shone brilliantly like stars. He leaned in, and gave her the sweetest, softest of kisses. "Together." He whispered. "Together." She echoed in an overjoyed whisper. Then turned to the crowd, raised their hands in farewell, and stepped into the portal, together.

Susan and Caspian appeared in the subway tunnel. Caspian had no idea where he was or when he was, but he didn't particularly care. He turned to Susan with a smile. "I love you, my queen." he murmured. "And I love you, my king." she returned, her starry eyes dancing. And if any Englanders disapproved of a lovely young woman and dark, handsome young man kissing in the subway tunnel, well, it wasn't really their business now, was it?

-THE END-

A/N: I do hope you've enjoyed this. If you have, please review. If you _haven't_ , please review. Know what, even if you _couldn't care less_ , review. I really appreciate feedback from my audience, and would love suggestions for future stories. Also, if you've got more time to spend and are wondering what to do with it, here's a challenge: write out a little of what you imagine I am like. I would be rather amused to read what you come up with. Thanks! –Ever Yours, Ponygirl7


End file.
